Trying Too Hard
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: Nerds and Populars don't get on. Or at least, they're not supposed to.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, again, I am putting off other stories which is bad BUT... I had this idea from when my class had to reasearch a certain play and I was just thinking "Omg, I could make a fan fiction outta this" So... TADA! Also I know that none of the SFPD went to the same high school or are the same age but lets just pretend they are! Yay! Imagination!  
**

* * *

"Ok, it's just high school, Natara." Natara starts whispering to herself "You've been to one before just not as..." She looks over to see a freshman with his head forced into a toilet by a senior "...Scary" She tucks her hair behind her ear walks up to the student services office when she accidentaly knocks another student so all his stuff in his bag falls on the floor. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" Natara bends down to help pick up the strangers things "You see, its my first day and I'm just trying not to get lost and..." Natara talks very quickly.

"Woah, woah. Slow down there." He laughs slightly at her nervousness. "A pretty face like yours shouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff." He finishes sorting out his stuff and stands up. He helps Natara up.

"Thanks." She says, slightly blushing "I'm Natara."

"No problem. I'm..."

"Mal!" A blonde haired girl strides over to the two of them, hand on hip. "Come on, we need to go."

"Hi, I'm Nat..."

"Blaise." Her blue eyes dart over to Nat for a second then she continues to glare at Mal "Well? Come on." Blaise drags Mal away from Natara.

"See ya later." He shouts, she just wave bye, opening the door to the office.

"Ah, Miss Mansingh. I was wondering when you would turn up." The teacher says. She has pale skin and dark hair.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I know all students names. I also saw that you were getting to know Malachi for a second there." She shakes her head "Trouble maker. Probably going to follow in his father's footsteps."

"His father's footsteps?"

"Yep, right now his father is doing time in the big house"

"Oh."

"Also, your parents wanted the school to place you in after school and lunch time activities that will help you meet other people like you." The teacher hands Natara a little slip of paper and a book. "This book is where you will record your homework and where you'll keep a copy of your timetable. Your first class is English."

"Ok." Natara smiles and stands up to leave the room

"Oh and welcome to San Francisco High."

.

_Meanwhile_

Blaise hit Mal hard on the head

"Ow! What was that for?" He scowls at her and rubs the back of his head, where she hit him

"Are you stupid? Have you forgot everything that you know about being popular? Never talk to the new kids! Especially not the nerdy ones!"

"Hey! I was just trying to be nice!" Mal raises his hands in defense. Blaise looks up at Ken and begins to speak again

"Um, newsflash. No one thinks your nice."

"Well I can try."

"You can either try to play nice, or be popular. Your choice."

"Ok, sorry. I won't talk to her."

"Good" She smiles slyly. The only thing she didn't know, was that he never follows anything he is told.

* * *

**Tada! Shoutout to the person that can guess which play I based this on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well done poemfromtheheart! The play was Romeo and Juliet. Just look at the hints  
**

**Two battleing sides in one place. Boy meets Girl yet they are forbidden to see each other. Romeo and Juliet  
**

* * *

Natara slowly opens the door to a room where she has been told to go. Upon entery she sees test tubes scattered all over the place and other various chemicals and a big white board with a seemingly confusing equation on it. A small asian girl stands at the front of the classroom, directring other students and telling them what to do. She notices Nat and smiles, signalling Nat to come over to where she was.

"Hi, you must be Natara. I'm Amy. And this is training for the scholastic decathlon."

"The scholastic decathlon? What's that?"

"It's basicly a big quiz bowl. And apparently, your dad has already signed you up for the team. Most of the team are practicing and learning their subject trivia. You're going to be on science with me and Kai. So, is there anyone you know here?"

"Well, I sort of met this guy." Amy's interest perks up when Natara mentions a guy is involved.

"Really? Who?"

"Mal. I'm not sure of his last name though..."

"He didn't have blue eyes, did he?" Amy's eyes narrow as she asks the question

"Yes. Blue eyes and light brunette hair."

"He's one of the most popular guys in school and..." Amy lowers her voice to a whisper "He's kind of a trouble maker. He allmost got suspended several times." She talks normally again "He also has a rep of a player, so if I were you. I would stay away from him."

"Oh, nice to know."

"But don't worry. Us and Populars don't talk to each other, let alone date."

"Why don't we talk to each other?"

"Because high school doesn't work the way it does in the movies. This is real life." Her words were harsh, but Amy was right. 'So much for me and him' Natara thinks to herself.

_At the end of the day_

Natara walks up to the empty locker that she has been asigned. She finds a note taped to the door of it. She slowly takes it off, trying not to rip it.

"Dear Nat. Meet me at the old park, at eight tonight. -Mal"

* * *

**Tada! Reviews are nice so please leave one! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've got to admit, it did give me some pleasure that I did actually write to Romeo and Juliet like plot type thing deely, uh :D? Anyhoos continuing from where I left off... The Park bit!**

* * *

Natara was sat on the swings, gently swinging back and forth. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to see who it was, half afraid because of the darkness and she had heard tales of who comes out after dark, not nice stories. Not nice at all. But she knew who it was when she saw the blue eyes

"Hey. Good to see you got my note." He sat down on the next swing.

"Yeah."

"So, how was your first day at San Francisco High?"

"Ok, I guess. Its just..."

"Its just what?"

"It just seems very groupy."

"That's high school for ya." He slightly smiles.

"I know high school is groupy, but not like WW3." Natara sighs. "So how's your day."

"Fine." His face was straight. She narrowed her eyes

"Ok, now how was your day, really?"

"There's nothing I can get past you, is there?" He smirks. "Honestly, it kinda sucks. But that's something for another day."

"I heard about your dad." She looks at him sympathetically and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, so you just believe that I'm a no good charity cause too?" He moves away from her quickly "I thought better of you."

"No. I don't think that at all!"

"I know." Mal sighs "It just seems like everyone thinks I'm no good."

"I don't."

"At least there's still some one out there." He smirks a bit. "Look, its getting late. How about we meet up tomorrow as well?"

"S-Sure." Mal kisses her gently on the cheek

"See ya, princess." And with that, Mal walks off leaving a blushing Natara alone with her thoughts.

_Later_

Natara sits on the steps of her back garden porch, aimlessly gazing at the stars, when she hears the sound of little footsteps behind her_  
_

"Natawa!" It was her little sister Neha

"Neha, why aren't you in bed?" She asked. The two year old sat down next to her

"Escape! Sh!"

"You know you're going to be in big trouble when mom finds out." She stands up, towering over the little toddler

"Nuh uh! Secret! Sh!" Neha stands up

"Come on, its bed time!"

"No! Boring!" Neha stomps her foot on the wood floor

"Its called not giving Mom a heart attack when she can't find you." Natara picks her up, much to Neha's displeasure.

"Down! Down!" The two girls eventually get to Neha's room without Natara dropping her. "Tired." She yawned

"Good night, Neha."

"Good night boring Natawa!" Nat rolls her eyes and closes the door to Neha's room. She heads back down to the porch.

"Hey, princess." She hears a familliar voice

"Mal? What are you doing here? And how did you even get in?"

"I'm not here. You can't stop thinking about me, can you?"

"Of course I... No." She looks down

"That's so cute." 'Mal' starts walkng around Nat "And you're still thinking about me."

"Okay, but how do I stop?" He leans in close

"You can't" He winks at her "Night, princess." And Mal is gone, for the second time that night.


End file.
